A typical sailboat includes a mast that is typically supported by 3 to 8 or more steel or synthetic cables collectively known as standing rigging. The tension in each of these cables affects how the mast bends, both statically and under load, which changes the sail shape and may affect performance characteristics.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced. Further, unless otherwise indicated, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.